neondistrictfandomcom-20200215-history
NOVO Lenses
Caiden, along with some help from the twins developed an OS ( Called “Neuro Ocular Virtual Optimization” or simply NOVO) that essentially allows the nano lenses to work like a supercomputer for the eyes and mind. The OS would be able to convert the unreadable signals and data from the brain into readable data on the menu screen. It will be able to do this inward and outward toward other things. Such as the amount of strength needed to open a locked door, to the level of security on a particular system. The system in particular, takes advantage of the nanocell enhanced ganglion cells that reside on the optic nerves of Caiden’s eyes. Standard ganglion cells relay the visual information from the retina to other parts of the brain via the optic nerve. The nano-enhanced ganglion cells called “Nanoganglis” would take advantage of such an operation by also translating that unreadable data into readable data that would feed right back into the menu prompt or "Heads Up Display" (HUD) of the visual display of the NOVO lenses. Normal eyes with normal ganglion cells interpret and transmit data at around 10 million bits per second. Caiden’s eyes interpret and transmit data at around 200 million bits per second. The lenses will take full advantage of that feat by providing him real-time data which would allow him to: ' '-Tap into the techno-organic cerebral cortex’s high level computer like functions to create a custom made OS to use. -Generate diagnostic data about anything his mind prompts and see the data via his contacts on a personalized menu. -Frame Jack - an ability to "see things faster" during times of extreme duress. This simply means that during times of extreme danger, time will appear to have slowed to a crawl, allowing Caiden to interpret the danger frame by literal frame in a matter of milliseconds. This ability is more so a reaction to danger rather than a consciously controlled ability. Due to how special his optic nerves and eyes are. -Remote hack other technology as if he were using a computer -Allows him to remote to his servers and his encrypted network via VPN. -enhance his already enhanced vision, to allow him to pinpoint targets using constant real time diagnostic information -because of the OS’ unique interface with the cerebral cortex, Caiden will be able to use the nano lenses to generate different personalities if needed….It will also help him with different languages as well. -they will allow him to chat directly with others as if he were at his computer, but using only the the power of thought to prompt a chat window within his mind. -Using the natural bioelectricity of the user, the NOVO OS in the contacts send initiator signals to all decagon nanocells in their respective lobes of the brain ( Occipital, Temporal, Frontal, And Parietal). The decagon nanocells ( located in all areas of Caiden’s brain connected to each other in a network Caiden dubs the “Decagon Network”) react to those very specific initiator signals from the contacts and relay back information coming from each respective lobe in nanoseconds. The relay signals sent back by the decagon nanocells are picked up by the NOVO OS and is reinterpreted as readable data, quickly organized into categories based on the return signals. ' '''For example: ' Caiden consciously prompts the NOVO lenses to interpret data on the density of a door; the relay signals from the parietal lobe will prompt Caiden to touch the door, from touch alone, the parietal lobe will convert the unreadable relay signals into readable numerical and syntax data on the door’s weight, density, and makeup on an intuitive menu screen via the contacts. This is a simple function of the contact. - The unique circuitry in the nano lenses basically allow all of the information that the brain processes to be converted into readable data. And since Caiden’s brain is that of a superpowered computer that functions many times more efficient than a normal human brain, the amount of things he can do with this OS are vast and nearly immeasurable. The NOVO lenses are also able to handle extremely complicated tasks. For example: Using both the power of the NOVO lenses and its powerful wireless connection to Caiden’s system servers located at HomeBase, Caiden can essentially be connected to the internet/ to his computer systems via his NOVO lenses 24/7. He can essentially do everything he would be able to do as if he were sitting in front of his computer via those lenses. With that said, the functions in that regard are nearly limitless. He can hack a system while carrying on a conversation with friends. He can Phase into an enemy’s systems to overtake their network in the middle of battle and use the newly hacked equipment to his advantage. By walking to a particular computer, by touching it and activating his NOVO lenses he can hack that particular computer, send premade viruses, trojans, worms, and spyware, initiate basic ddos attacks, among other things. -This data will be displayed on an intuitive menu prompt catered to maximize efficiency of data delivery and full view of the surroundings. Never will the data obstruct his view, rather, it will supplement it accordingly when in use. The nano lenses are made of a special type of hydrogel. The circuitry is fine, to the point that the naked eye would barely be able to see it. They are powered from the natural bioelectricity from Caiden’s body only requiring a fraction of a fraction of it to operate. This means that as long as Caiden is breathing, they are able to be operated. The NOVO OS as stated many a time is incredibly intuitive. Caiden developed a number of modules or in program apps; to help him in nearly any situation whether it be social settings, to a fight, to playing a game of any kind, hacking, to the intake of any kind of data that needs organizing or worked through. The apps are designed with their own custom menus and styles to fit the needs of Caiden’s visual preferences. The NOVO OS can operate in three modes: ' Manual -' Caiden can actively choose which programs/apps will be used in what situation while making other apps inactive for whatever reason he chooses. 'Auto -' All apps and OS systems run unimpeded for any situation, setting, need, or call for operation. 'Auxiliary -' This is his version of running the OS in safe mode. This allows Xandra, the OS’s Artificial Intelligence unit/personality to run the OS for him and work with him in a collaborative manner to solve issues, problems, jobs, and run operation tasks for him with his clearance. This is the mode that Caiden uses the most when he first starts using the NOVO lenses. The NOVO lenses are also fully capable of projecting it’s data that Caiden sees internally, outward holographically for others to see if he chooses to do so. This function will obviously come in handy in many occasions. Category:Items/Tech Category:Items Category:Caiden Nyx